The Famouse Final Scene
by Anksunamun Nefertiti
Summary: "Has hecho suficiente, créeme" "No me importa" "¿Por qué?" "Porque ellos son mis muchachos"


**Título**: The Famouse Final Scene.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen, aunque si me quieren regalar a Castiel yo no me opongo.

**Nota del autor:** Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, algo pequeño aunque un poco triste. Amo con toda mi alma a Bobby Singer (personaje) y fue una de las muertes que más me han dolido de Supernatural. Y cuando veo le Bunker no puedo más que pensar en lo "feliz" que Bobby estaría en ese lugar.

**Advertencia**: Menciones de la 6ª 7ª y 8ª temporada (nada explicito) aunque a esta altura tal vez ya la hayan visto, quien sabe.

_**Aviso:**__ Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

Bobby estaba ahí de pie viendo como el cuerpo se iba consumiendo tras el fuego, sin poder creer que no estaría más con ellos, de acuerdo, ya había hecho mucho por la humanidad, de cierto modo ayudo a detener el Apocalipsis, ayudo para que Cas regresara las almas al purgatorio, pero aún le quedaba salvar a la humanidad de los leviatanes, si no fuera por el maldito de Dick él aun estaría con vida, el recordar eso le lleno de tanta rabia que hizo que los Winchester sintieran frio, algo imposible ya que estaban demasiado cerca de fuego al rojo vivo. Sus muchachos aún tenían mucho que aprender de él.

_"Has hecho suficiente, créeme"_ le había dicho la parca para convencerlo una vez más que se fuera con él.

_"No me importa"_ contestó, todavía tenía una oportunidad para ayudarlos.

_"¿Por qué?"_ No entendía, su trabajo es solo llevarse las almas y así evitar que se conviertan en espíritus vengativos después, no le importaba por qué en realidad, pero tal vez sabiéndolo podía refutar la decisión que había tomado Bobby.

_"Porque ellos son mis muchachos"_ No podía dejarlos solos, no podía dejarlos sufrir una perdida más, suficiente habían tenido con Mary, John, Ash, Ellen, Jo, Pamela, Rufus y todos aquellos que consideraban sus amigos incluso Castiel. Él no podía permitirse defraudarlos de ese modo. Y se fue dejando a la parca atrapada momentáneamente.

_"La familia no termina en la sangre, muchacho"_ Mientras estaba en coma, vio fragmentos de su vida pasar, de la cual formaban gran parte de ella Los Winchester, Sam y Dean ya son parte de su familia, esa que eliges, y más que amigos era como un padre, aunque Bobby no se consideraba uno bueno, ni siquiera se consideraba como tal, porque el señor que decía ser su padre había destrozado su infancia y lo convenció de que no podría ser mejor que él, _"Rompes todo lo que tocas"_ le había dicho y Bobby le creyó, porque fue consciente de que no tuvo un buen ejemplo a seguir, ¿por qué el habría de ser distinto?, ¿por qué tendría que ser un buen padre si ni siquiera había tenido uno?, por eso su decisión de no querer una familia más allá de su esposa Karen, y ella no lo comprendió porque no tuvo oportunidad de explicarle, pero ya lo había decidido y no iba a dar marcha atrás, aunque de haber sabido lo que pasaría tres días después de esa discusión le hubiera ahorra el dolor que le provocó.

Pero entonces llegaron los Winchester, esos niños que suficiente tenían con la pérdida de su mamá y con la obsesión de su papá, para que viniera a agregar un poco más de drama a sus vidas y los cuido, los distrajo de tanta mierda que ya había en el mundo, niños son niños y no tiene por qué lidiar con tanto horror, ni Dean tenía porque tener tanta responsabilidad, discutió eso tantas veces con John que a veces era lo único que recordaba de él.

Es por eso que decidió "adoptarlos", porque aunque Bobby no se considerará un padre, no iba a dejar que se destruyera la infancia de dos pequeños, hizo lo que pudo, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, pero aun así lo intento. Y nadie podía decir lo contrario, ni Samuel que por mucho que fuera su abuelo no tenía derecho de reclamarle, _"Tú debes ser el hombre que pretende ser su padre", _diablos ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, lamentablemente, _"Bueno, alguien debería hacerlo"_ contestó Bobby, porque nadie iba a decirle lo que es o no es, mucho menos alguien que apenas los conoce.

_"Rompes todo lo que tocas"_ pero ya no podía romper algo que lamentablemente ya estaba roto y es por eso que funciono tanto para Bobby como para Sam y Dean, ambos lados estaban dañados era cuestión de repararlo, aunque no fue del todo arreglado, por lo menos una parte, para no perder el valor de la vida, para no perder la fe en la humanidad, parte de lo que son es gracias a Bobby, un poco de esperanza dentro de este abismo de crueldad, maldad, tristeza y desesperación. Eran sus muchachos y no había nada que no hiciera por ellos.

Por eso por un instante pudo despertar y darle los números que correspondía a las coordenadas del terreno de Dick, por supuesto que desconocían esa información, Bobby hizo su máximo esfuerzo y con el último soplo de su corazón se despidió de ellos como solo él sabe **_"Idjit"_** y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más.

Y aunque no era su intención irse, sabía que ya era su momento, su destino, no puedes burlar para siempre a la muerte, aunque lo hubiera hecho antes, cuando Lucifer lo mató y Castiel lo revivió, esa vez fue para no dejar a Dean solo, así lo pensó el ángel, después de que Sam se aventara al pozo y Castiel se fuera al cielo, lo agradeció internamente, porque Bobby no es un sentimental o lo es al menos que la ocasión lo requiera.

Pero las consecuencias de no irse con la parca eran que su alma se quedara en el plano terrenal, ni cielo ni infierno, vagando por la tierra y conforme pasaba el tiempo crecía su odio hacia Dick, el querer vengarse lo hizo un ser violento al punto de perder un poco la cabeza, el control de sí mismo y dañar lo que se cruzara en su camino, y no era su intención.

Es por eso que cuando Bobby estaba perdiendo la razón, cegado por la venganza, antes de que se convirtiera en un espíritu vengador, acudió a Sam y Dean para que lo pararan y no dañara a nadie más. Una vez más se despidió de ellos, no un adiós si no un hasta luego porque al fin de cuenta a ellos también les llegará el momento de partir, esperaba que no muy pronto por supuesto, a un tienen mucho que dar, unas cuantas vidas que salvar y traseros de seres sobrenaturales que patear, a un tienen mucho por vivir mucho que aprender y aunque este negocio no es la mejor manera de vivir se compensa por todas las personas a las que salvaron alguna vez y por las que les falta por salvar, no podrán ayudar a todos y siempre habrá más, pero al menos a una gran parte todavía podían ayudar.

Sabía que no era un santo, aun así le sorprendió el lugar al que fue a parar, por supuesto había vendido su alma pero la recupero un tiempo después con ayuda de Dean y Sam, aunque luego supo que todo había sido obra de Crowley, no le quedo de otra que conformarse y luchar contra los demonios, porque si, porque eso había hecho gran parte de su vida, debió imaginarse que ni así tendría un digno descanso, pero lo que le sorprendió a un más fue encontrarse con Sam, con el verdadero, porque ya miles de Sam y Dean habían pasado por ahí, maldijo y volvió a maldecir una vez y mil veces más porque no se supone que deba estar ahí, pero estaba para ayudarlo, para llevarlo al cielo donde pertenece, donde debe estar y lo saco del infierno y una vez más la despedida y esperaba que ahora si fuera la última.

Y esta vez sí tuvo su debido descanso que se merecía, después de todo lo que hizo en vida, en su cielo particular con su mujer y de vez en cuando lo visitaban, los que fueron sus amigos en vida y a veces él los visitaba, es posible gracias a Ash por supuesto, aunque sin ángeles en el cielo nada les impide andar por la libre. Y ahí están en la espera de los amigos que dejaron atrás y de sus muchachos, aunque dure décadas, vale la pena si el resultado final es la reunión de todos como la gran familia que son.


End file.
